


Sweet Dreams Are Made of Things

by BangAndBlame_Archivist



Series: Reunion at Terminal by Kathy Hintze [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangAndBlame_Archivist/pseuds/BangAndBlame_Archivist
Summary: By Kathy Hintze





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Bang and Blame](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Bang_and_Blame), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Bang and Blame collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BangAndBlame/profile).
> 
> originally published in B7 COMPLEX #15 (1988)
> 
> a sequel to "Reunion at Terminal" and "A Dream to Some, a Nightmare to Others," both in B7 COMPLEX #6/7 (1984)

Servalan mentally marked off another day. Six months had passed since her arrival, six months filled with daily visits by one-time puppeteer, now very attentive warden, Carnell. He was her only visitor except for the silent guard who brought her daily meal. And every day for those long six months, Servalan had demanded why was she being held here. The last time Carnell had laughed at her before replying, "Because, my dear sweet Servalan, you are mad."

She had slapped his face then and he in turn had struck her back, stunning her into silence. No one had ever slapped her and none would again once she secured her freedom. If she secured her freedom, a tiny voice murmured in the back of her mind. There was a knock at the door and she sighed. He came like clockwork after every meal. She composed her features and smiled as the door opened.

"Good evening, my dear," Carnell said in greeting. "I trust the food was...?"

"To my liking, yes, Carnell," Servalan replied with a slim smile. "Do you know you say the same thing each evening?"

Carnell looked slightly surprised. "Do I? Hmmm. I must watch myself. Repetition can be dangerous."

"Well, what is it to be tonight?" she inquired.

He smiled disarmingly. "Why must you think everything has a purpose?" He studied her carefully. "You've become a touch paranoid, I believe."

She lost her smile. "Wouldn't you be after what happened?"

"Perhaps," he conceded. "One thing I must insist you realize, my dear. Your fantasy about Avon being alive is just that, a fantasy. The man is dead and has been for six months."

Servalan stood up and glided over to him. "Why must you pretend, Carnell?" she murmured, slipping her arms about his neck. "I know you are in league with him."

He held her a moment, then gently pulled himself free. "My dear ex-Supreme Commander, it is you who are mistaken. Avon is dead."

"Is he?" Her eyes grew hard. "Then there's nothing further to discuss, is there?"

Carnell sighed deeply. "As you wish," he said quietly, moving to the door. "I really wish you would get over him. This behavior could result in a death wish."

"Get out!" she ordered.

"I can wait, Servalan," he answered back. "Sooner or later, you'll come round." He left the cell.

"You think so?" Servalan spoke to the closed door. "Then you've a great deal to learn about me, my dear puppeteer. A very great deal."

#

*He is most persistent,* a voice advised from behind her.

Servalan hid her surprise as she turned about to face the speaker. "As persistent as you, Avon, in keeping up this charade."

*What charade, Servalan?* he inquired.

"You know very well," she chided, walking toward him.

*Do I?* He crossed his arms and smiled broadly. *Do I indeed?*

"Damn it, Avon, I won't be toyed with!"

*There's very little you can do about it, my dear ex-President Servalan,* Avon said, mimicking Carnell's voice.

Servalan swung at him and her hand met empty air. "Damn you, Avon. Have you become such a coward that you dare not face me in the flesh?"

Avon dropped his arms to his sides. *I'm afraid that's quite impossible.*

"What deal have you made with Carnell, Avon? What did you promise him?"

*Carnell is simply a means to an end,* Avon replied with grim satisfaction. *Your end, Servalan.* He blinked out of existence.

#

Carnell leaned back from his monitor and sighed. She was at it again. Talking to her non-existent lover. That was what Avon had become. Servalan's dead lover. Surely an enemy would not have driven her to such a condition. No, she was in love with Avon as much as she was in love with power. Perhaps the two had become inseparable in her eyes, he ventured. Well, he had handled similar cases as a puppeteer although, he admitted, his patients had been more flexible than Servalan.

"You, my dear, will be my greatest challenge," he advised the image on the monitor.

#

"Vila? Vila, wake up!"

The last time someone had sounded that urgent, it had been a ghost. This time when Vila opened his eyes, it was Tarrant standing over him. He looked quite worried.

"What...what's the matter?" Vila asked groggily.

"You tell me," Tarrant answered. "I heard you screaming and when I came in, you acted like you couldn't catch your breath. What were you dreaming about, anyway?"

"Dreaming about?" Vila repeated in a puzzled tone. He looked at Tarrant with an equally puzzled expression. "I...I don't remember."

"All of that noise and you don't remember?" exclaimed a voice from the doorway. Dayna stood there, clad in a thin robe, a very disgruntled look on her face.

"Sorry I woke you," Vila apologised. "But I don't remember anything, really."

"Don't press him," Tarrant advised.

Dayna caught the warning in his voice. "Well, it was nearly time for my watch anyway." She shrugged and then left.

"Why did you do that, Tarrant?" Vila asked.

"Do what?"

"Send her away," he answered.

"Because I want to talk to you, Vila, preferably alone." He glanced about the room uneasily.

"What are you...." Then he grinned as he realized the reason for Tarrant's unease. "There's nobody here but us, Tarrant. That is unless they've not bothered to tell me." He frowned. "Which would be very discourteous." There was no response to his accusation.

"Good," Tarrant answered. He still looked a bit doubtful but was determined to finish what he'd started. "Vila, it's about the dreams you've been having."

"Dreams?" Vila asked. "You mean I've had others?"

Tarrant nodded. "You've had four, not counting this one. Each one has been worse than the last. You've had no inkling of them? None at all?"

"No," Vila answered. "Not until you told me. Why? What does it all mean?"

"I wish I knew," Tarrant replied. "I was hoping you had some idea."

"Why didn't you and the others tell me about them?"

Tarrant hesitated before answering. "We thought they were part of the strain you'd been under."

Strain indeed, Vila mused to himself. Possession by a ghost could be termed a lot worse than that. But he had agreed to it, so there was no one to blame but himself if these dreams were a result of that contact with Avon.

"We were afraid it might make them worse if we mentioned them," Tarrant continued.

"Playing psycho-therapist, Tarrant?" Vila inquired with a grin.

"No, it was Orac's idea. I should have known better than to listen to him." He stared at Vila intently, noting how pale Vila looked. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Vila admitted, "but not overly so. Why?"

"Any headaches?"

"Now that you mention it, I have had one off and on for a little bit. But I just mixed something up and then it would go away."

"I don't think so, Vila," Tarrant corrected. "Your homemade anesthetic probably deadened it so you thought it went away."

"Tarrant, what are you driving at?" Vila demanded. "Do you think I'm going crazy or what?"

"No, Vila," Tarrant answered patiently. "It's not that. It's just that in your dreams, you start sounding like...like before."

"You mean like Avon?" Vila asked.

"Yes. That's why I need to know if he's here or not."

"Well, he's not," Vila snapped. He spread his arms to encompass the room.

"He's not in my cabin." Then he pointed to his head. "Or in here I've not seen or heard from him since we stole the Asgaard."

Tarrant let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You were?" Vila looked at him puzzled. "But what about my dreams, then?"

Tarrant shook his head. "I've no idea why they're happening."

"Wonderful," Vila exclaimed. "I wish Avon were here. Maybe he could tell me."

*Perhaps I can,* announced a familiar voice. *But not with Tarrant standing about. Now get rid of him.*

Vila jumped as if something had bit him.

"What's the matter?" Tarrant asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing," Vila covered quickly. "Just a cramp in my leg. Happens every once in a while. Real pain in the ass, it is."

*I like you, too,* Avon returned with a chuckle.

Tarrant sensed there was something else going on, though. "He is here, isn't he, Vila?" He took hold of Vila's arms and prevented him from standing. "Isn't he?"

"Tarrant, there's no one here but us. Look about. Do you see anybody?"

"Very funny," Tarrant shot back, releasing him. He gazed about the room and added, "Very funny indeed." With that, he stomped out of the cabin.

Vila closed the door behind him and locked it. "All right, Avon, he's gone."

*I can see that,* Avon replied, materializing on the bed. He stretched out and sighed. *Strange the things one misses.*

Vila grinned at him. "I can think of one thing I don't miss."

Avon propped his head up and looked at him. *Really? Well then...."

"No!" Vila cried. "No, I was just kidding, you know that. Don't leave."

Avon sat up and smiled. *I don't intend to,* he answered. *Not for some time yet. Not while there are things to do.*

Vila slumped down onto the bed with a moan. "I should have guessed. What is it this time?"

*Come now,* Avon chided. *Is that any way for the man who's about to rescue someone from a top level Federation security compound to act?*

"I'm going to WHAT?!" Vila exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That tears it, Avon. No. I refuse. Understand? No more. I'm not going anywhere, not for anything at all."

*Fine,* Blake advised, appearing across the room. *We'll just let Carnell have his way and damn the rest of the Universe.*

"Carnell?" Vila looked at him blankly. "Who's Carnell?"

*Carnell,* Blake explained, *the person in charge of the hellhole we left Servalan in.*

*We?* Avon inquired.

*Pardon me, that you left her in, Avon.*

"Servalan?" Vila looked from one to the other. "What's she got to do...." A faint glimmer of what they were after suddenly popped up In his mind. "Oh no! No way. I barely got out of there with my mind intact the first time. No way I'm going back. No. That's final. Find someone else to do it."

*But there is no one else.* And Cally was just there sitting beside him.

"Don't do that!" Vila cried, jumping again. "I think you enjoy scaring me half to death."

*Some of us do,* Jenna announced, popping in on the other side of him, startling him again.

*And some of us don't,* Gan finished, appearing next to Blake.

*It's quite simple, Vila,* Avon advised. *Even you should be able to carry it off.*

"I told you, Avon, no. I'm not going in there. Especially not after Servalan. Let her rot." He looked wonderingly at Avon. "Besides, I thought you wanted her there anyway."

*I did,* Avon replied, glancing at Blake. *But matters have come up which require her assistance.*

"Well, I don't care," Vila mumbled. "I'm not going to do it." He looked at Avon accusingly. "What are you trying to do anyway? Get me killed?"

For a ghost, Avon turned quite pale at his words; in fact, he disappeared altogether.

"Avon?" Vila looked about with a worried expression. "Avon?" he called again, this time a little louder. The last thing he wanted to do was get Avon mad at him. There was no telling what might happen. "Avon, I'm sorry, really."

*That was uncalled for, Vila,* Cally scolded.

"I know and I'm sorry," Vila murmured. "Sometimes, I, well, I forget, that's all." He looked up at her. "Think he'll forgive me?"

She smiled and nodded. *When he gets through pouting.*

*I am not pouting,* Avon snapped, appearing again.

*Oh?* Blake asked, hiding a smile. *What would you call it?*

*Constructive meditation,* Avon returned quickly. *You should try it some time, Blake, it might help broaden your view of things.* He turned back to Vila. *Now, have you finished your little tantrum or should we come back when you are less than sober?*

Vila swallowed hard. Avon really sounded angry at him. "Better make it now," he answered. "I may not remember otherwise."

*A good point,* Avon admitted. *Now, here is the plan.*

#

On the flight deck of the Asgaard, Tarrant was fuming. "I tell you, Dayna, they're at it again. Planning things without consulting us."

"What if they are?" Dayna answered. "There's nothing you can do about it, Tarrant."

"And we did all right the first time," Soolin reminded him. "I mean, we did get a good ship."

"We were lucky," Tarrant returned coolly.

"And we may be again," Vila spoke up from behind them. The trio turned about to face him.

"Well, what has the voice from the grave ordered you to do this time?" Tarrant inquired with a hard look.

"Tarrant, that's not fair," Dayna exclaimed.

"No, Tarrant," Vila agreed. "It's not. In fact, it's rather cruel to say that."

"Oh, is it?"

*Tarrant, stop behaving like a spoiled child,* a woman's voice snapped.

"Cally?" He looked about in wonder.

*Yes, Tarrant. Cally.* The Auron materialized in front of Tarrant.

Tarrant could not keep himself from reaching out to touch her. His hand met nothing.

"Best not to do that, Tarrant," Vila warned. "I forgot once with Blake and it gave me a lump on the head. They're not really solid, if you know what I mean."

Tarrant looked at Vila, then again at Cally and nodded slowly. "You look so...."

*So real?* Cally finished. *I am real, Tarrant. As real as any of you, but in a different sense, that's all.*

"Philosophy was never one of my strong points," Soolin spoke up.

Cally looked at her and smiled. *We have not been introduced, I think.*

Soolin smiled in return. "It's not necessary," she answered. "From what your friends have told me, I feel I know you already."

*But you don't know the others,* Cally returned.

*I'm Gan,* a voice rumbled next to Vila, making him jump.

"Damn it, Gan," Vila muttered. "You promised not to do that."

*Sorry, I forgot,* Gan chuckled at his friend.

*And I'm Jenna.* The slender blonde appeared in the pilot's chair. That drew a frown from Tarrant.

"Jenna used to pilot Liberator," Vila reminded him.

"I know that," Tarrant shot back, irritated.

"Did it very well, too," Vila went on.

*Why thank you, Vila,* Jenna replied with a smile.

"Most of the time, that is," Vila hastily amended.

*There's no need for introductions in my case,* a voice intoned. Blake appeared next to Jenna, gazing at Tarrant intently. *And there's no need to blame yourself, Tarrant. It was a mix-up all the way around.*

*I'm so glad you admit to it,* announced Avon, putting in his appearance. He was seated on the flight couch. *Now, can we get on with this?*

"I see you're as impatient as ever," Dayna said with a grin.

Vila chuckled. "And as sneaky." He looked at his companions, adding, "And they need our help.

"Whatever it is, count me out!" Tarrant declared.

*Tarrant, it concerns the safety of every man, woman and child in the Federation,* Blake told him.

"Blake, you and your cause are dead. Why not leave it that way?" Tarrant asked.

*Because I can't!* Blake held up a hand for silence. *I know that's not an answer but it's the best I can do.*

*I find that hard to believe,* a voice sounding very much like Avon's said.

*Avon, you're not helping matters,* Blake snapped.

"When did he ever?" Vila put in, laughing. "It's all quite simple. A guy named Carnell wants to take over the Federation, make everyone his slaves like some king or other, using a drug."

"We've been that route before, Vila," Tarrant pointed out.

"I know that," Vila agreed. "We also had the choice to sit by and do nothing, but we didn't do that."

*I can't believe it,* Jenna announced.

"What?" Dayna asked.

*Vila is actually saying something intelligent for once.* She looked at him thoughtfully a moment, then shook her head. *Maybe I'm imagining things.*

*Can ghosts do that?* Gan inquired with a mischievous look.

*I don't know,* Jenna advised. *What do you think, Avon?*

*I think we're losing sight of our objective,* Avon answered. *The plan can be carried off without Tarrant.* He looked at Tarrant. *If you think the danger is too great, feel free to leave.*

It was the same sort of challenge Avon had used against him countless times before. If you want out, go ahead. Tarrant glared back at him angrily, wishing he could just once lash out and knock that smile off the other's face.

*Oh Avon, shut up,* Jenna snapped, breaking the sudden tension.

Tarrant smiled at her. "Thank you, Jenna. I was about to tell him the same thing."

*Were you now?* Avon stood up and advanced toward him. Tarrant could not prevent himself from retreating a step.

Avon chuckled. *I had no idea this condition was so full of possibilities.*

Tarrant's face turned red. "Avon, if you weren't already dead...."

*Stop it both of you,* Blake intervened.

Avon glanced at Blake, lifted an eyebrow, then shrugged. *Very well.* He returned to his seat. *The plan is simplicity itself.* He looked at Vila, a mischievous gleam in his eye. *As it would need to be for a certain individual to be able to pull it off.*

It was Vila's turn to glare at him. "Avon!"

Avon smiled and began detailing the plan.

#

Carnell, soon to be Emperor Carnell I of the Federation, paused outside Servalan's door, wondering what type of reception he'd receive. The last one had been anything but pleasant. He had thought that perhaps by informing her of the role she was to play in his new society, Servalan might prove more flexible. He had been wrong. She had stared incredulously at him for all of ten seconds, then burst into laughter.

"And you claim me to be insane," she laughed. "Carnell, you've become an even greater fool than before."

Face red with anger, he had stormed from the room, her laughter echoing in his ears. That had been three days ago. Perhaps the lack of food and water had softened her disposition.

Servalan looked up as the door opened, a frown forming on her lips. "What is it this time, Carnell?" she demanded. Hunger and thirst had not diminished her anger in the least, only fed it.

"I had hoped," Carnell said, stepping inside the cell. "That you might have reflected on your past behavior. And perhaps considered the proposal I had offered."

Proposal? Servalan thought to herself. More like a demand. A demand to become his plaything, his servant, to obediently and meekly do as he commanded. She smiled coldly. "I know you are in this with Avon, Carnell. Why do you insist on denying it?"

"Why do you insist in your belief that he is alive?" he countered, keeping a firm grip on his temper. "Kerr Avon is dead, killed by your own men on Gauda Prime."

"Lies," she returned, rising to her feet. "You never needed to lie before," she purred, gliding over to him. "Why start now?"

"Why indeed?" Carnell answered her.

"That's better." Servalan smiled and turned back toward her cot. "Now tell me, why am I here?"

"You are here because it is where I wish you to be," he replied firmly. "Avon had nothing to do with it."

Servalan whirled about, her eyes flashing. "Don't try your tricks on me, Puppeteer. I am not one of your 'toys' to play with."

"Ah, but you are," he responded with a mile. "You have only to find that out for yourself." He turned about and left.

#

Tarrant didn't like the plan one bit, but then he'd known that he wouldn't the moment Avon had announced his presence. Damn, why didn't the man stay where he belonged? Tarrant wondered if there was some way he could exorcise him and the others. Anything so he could return to the same peace of mind he'd had before he'd joined up with them. Tarrant laughed to himself bitterly. Some peace that had been. One step ahead of the authorities then, too. But it had been different. Smuggling was different. Pick up a load and drop it off, collect a bit of credit, then move on. Oh, there were occasional skirmishes with planetary enforcement groups and the like, but nothing like he'd experienced since joining this group.

Why do I stay then? he asked himself, listening to the conversation going on around him. I could leave any time. He knew the answer. He was a part of them now, as Dorian had said. They were a part of each other. Even the dead it seemed, and Tarrant could see no way out of it.

#

*Now, you'll need a teleport. I'm sure Orac can locate everything you'll need,* Blake announced after the plan had been explained.

*Indeed, though it will doubtless be cruder than the one on Scorpio,* Avon added.

"You mean since you won't be building it yourself," Tarrant grumbled. "And how long will it take us to build it?"

Avon ignored his sarcasm. *At a minimum, 50 hours.*

"50 hours?" Vila whistled.

*Of course, that means the four of you working around the clock,* Avon went on.

"What?" Vila exclaimed. "You know I need my sleep."

*Why? Don't you get enough on watch?* Avon teased.

Vila scowled at him.

"What about bracelets?" Soolin spoke up.

"I can make them up without any problem," Dayna volunteered.

*All right then,* Blake said. *Let's get started.*

#

Orac grumbled, muttered and argued as usual, but they were able to locate and assemble the teleport in just under 54 hours. Another two were then needed by Dayna as she made up six bracelets.

"Why six?" Vila asked curiously.

*One is for Servalan,* Cally advised.

"And the other?"

*A spare in case a certain party should lose his,* Avon remarked.

"Blake, make Avon leave me alone."

*Avon, leave Vila alone.*

*Yes, oh fearless leader.*

*Shut up, both of you!* Jenna ordered.

"I wish we'd had more time to look around down there," Soolin advised, indicating the swirling mass on the forward viewscreen. The planet was named Topec and the Asgaard had gone there for the last of the needed components.

"Once we're done with Carnell," Vila spoke up, "we'll come back." He watched the planet for a moment and smiled. "It does look inviting."

*Well, now that the teleport's finished, who's going to try it?* Gan inquired, changing the subject. *We have to make sure it works.*

For some reason, everyone looked at Vila, who cringed and took a step backwards. "Oh no, not me. Try it on someone else. Let Tarrant do it!"

"What are you afraid of, Vila?* Cally asked. *We watched everything you did. There were no mistakes. It will work.*

"I know that."

"Then why don't you want to be the first?" Soolin inquired.

"I'll do it," Dayna volunteered. "If we wait for Vila to make up his mind, Carnell will be an old man." She snapped on a bracelet and stood on the teleport grid. "Ready when you are, Tarrant."

Tarrant looked slightly uneasy, but nodded. "All right, Dayna. Teleporting now." He pressed two buttons simultaneously and held his breath.

The pattern was different than Liberator's or Scorpio's as was the color of the field. A bright orange glittering light enveloped Dayna, then dissipated into nothingness.

Tarrant waited anxiously until the communicator chimed. "Down and sort of safe," Dayna reported.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" he demanded in a worried tone.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad I know how to swim. Bring me up."

Seconds later, she materialized, dripping wet and laughing. "Landed in the middle of a lake." She smiled reassuringly at Tarrant. "It works fine."

Blake grinned. *Good. Then we can begin Step 2.*

#

Carnell read the latest report from his agents on Earth and smiled. All was proceeding on schedule. His personnel had infiltrated every Federation population control facility on the planet. Key persons had also been stationed within the homes of the council members and in the Presidential estate itself. At his signal, they would take control and then await his orders.

It had all been quite easy once a scientist by the name of Adamso had been committed to his care. Quite foolish of the Federation, Carnell thought, to leave such a dangerous man alive.

The puppeteer had quietly been accumulating lost souls to his cause since conceiving his plan some year and a half before. The more dissidents the Federation sent him, the stronger his army became.

But an army was only as strong as its discipline and he had learned early on that something other than loyalty would be needed to keep absolute control of his minions. And Dr. Adamso had come up with exactly what he needed. A mind control drug of varying strains. One strain allowed minimum freedom of thought while another squelched everything but absolute obedience. The latter had been given to Carnell's personal guards.

Carnell smiled again. Adamso had promised the latest strain would be the best of all. It would be totally irreversible once taken, its effect almost instantaneous. He could almost imagine his triumphant return. Crowds bowing and cheering. As well they might for their new Emperor.

His imagination added another character and his smile grew even wider. Draped in a sheer white gown, Servalan smiled at his approach, then knelt before her lord and master. Oh yes, she would do that. He would see to it personally.

#

"Too bad the complex is shielded," Tarrant mused as the Asgaard neared the outer defense perimeter. If it could be shut down, we could teleport right inside."

*I thought of that, Tarrant,* Blake advised. *But Orac says there was some type of alarm system there he couldn't interface with to close it down.*

"Something without tarial cells? Hmmm." Tarrant found that interesting. "What about you? Couldn't one of you do something like you did when we stole the ship?

*Tarrant, you are beginning to annoy me,* Avon answered back with a frown.

"Didn't he always?" Dayna chuckled.

"Well, couldn't you?" Tarrant persisted.

*No,* Avon admitted reluctantly. *There are limits to what even we can do.*

"Really? I didn't think it possible." Tarrant found that quite amusing.

Vila did not laugh. He was frightened, more frightened than he'd been in a long time.

*It will not be so bad,* Cally comforted.

"You've never been there, Cally," Vila advised grimly. "Never seen what they do to people there." He shuddered.

*Then the quicker you get Servalan, the sooner you can leave,* Avon told him.

"Easy for you to say," Vila muttered. "You've got nothing to lose."

*Vila!*

*He's right, Cally,* Avon answered. *You are the only one who can do it, Vila.*

"I know," Vila sighed. "I wish we could use the teleport to get in. Be faster." He glanced over at Orac. The crystal computer's internal light show was flickering at an incredible rate. "What's the matter with him?"

"Don't ask," Soolin advised.

Orac was fuming, but then he was always fuming about something. This time, it appeared the computer was upset by his apparent failure to locate some piece of information.

*Are you certain you scanned the correct records?* Blake made the mistake of asking.

"Of course, I am certain," the computer snapped back. "My capabilities are infinite compared to the minuscule antics your species is engaged in."

"Gently, Blake," Vila warned. "He might blow a fuse or something."

That set Orac off again. "A fuse? My creator used no such substandard mechanisms in my construction."

*All right, Orac,* Blake apologized. *If you are not able to find the information, it cannot exist.*

"Exactly."

*Incorrect,* Avon countered. *It simply means that Carnell is more devious than we thought.* He paused a moment in thought. *If he did not place the information in the system, he must have had a reason for it.*

"Maybe he thought someone might find it," Dayna offered.

*Possibly, but I doubt anyone would randomly access it unless they were looking for it specifically.*

"Does that mean we're calling off the rescue?" Vila asked hopefully.

*No,* Blake replied.

"What makes you think Servalan will go along with us, Avon?" Dayna asked. "I mean she's not likely to welcome us with open arms."

*She'll do what she's told, Dayna,* Avon replied with a thin smile. *Never fear.*

Dayna smiled back. "And afterwards?"

*Afterwards,* Avon answered, looking at her, *we'll see.*

"Meaning I don't get to kill her," Dayna mumbled dejectedly.

"You always want to kill someone," Tarrant said with a grin.

"It breaks the boredom, Tarrant," Dayna shot back.

"Going down there will be anything but boring, Dayna," Vila put in. "Why don't you go instead of me?"

*You know very well why,* Cally spoke up.

"We've arrived,* Jenna announced.

"All right, all right," Vila said in defeat. "Then let's get it over with."

#

The teleport put them down 500 feet from the complex. There were guards moving about but Tarrant and Vila evaded them easily. The thief inspected the main door and found it unlocked. He opened it slightly and peered inside. All seemed quiet. Vila jerked his head back out and looked at Tarrant. "I don't like this, Tarrant."

Tarrant didn't like it either, but he didn't tell Vila that. "Don't think about it, Vila. Just go in."

The corridors were as dark as Vila remembered them, dark and sinister. Every time he heard a noise, the hairs on his neck would prick up. Nothing to fear, he told himself. Avon and Cally will make sure it's all right. They said they'd take care of the cameras like before. Nothing to worry about. Someone screamed. Vila nearly bolted back the way he'd come.

"Easy," Tarrant soothed.

"Is it?" Vila mumbled back, wiping the sweat off his face and hands. There seemed to be an inordinate amount of it.

"Two more cells and we're there," Tarrant advised him.

Two more cells were almost more than Vila could handle. No one occupied the first but there was someone or something gibbering horribly in the second. Tarrant glanced in the cell, then wished he hadn't. What he saw inside did not resemble anything human.

"What's in there?" Vila asked, catching sight of Tarrant's expression.

"Nothing you want to see," Tarrant said back, sliding the viewplate back into place.

Vila nodded and swallowed hard. Whatever had produced that effect on Tarrant was obviously something he did not want to know about.

"This should be Servalan's," Vila said quietly and produced a probe which he proceeded to use on the door. A few seconds later the door slid open.

#

Servalan tensed as her cell door slid open. A man dressed in security garb entered, holding a finger to his helmet for silence. He gestured for her to follow him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He said nothing, but again motioned for silence and for her to come with him.

"I asked you a question!"

Vila didn't waste time with any more gestures; he grabbed her and shoved her out the door, right into Tarrant's waiting arms.

"Hello, Servalan."

"Tarrant!" She whirled about as the other man came out, relocking the door behind him, and got a good look at his face. "Vila!"

"No time," Vila snapped. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"You heard him, Servalan," Tarrant said.

Servalan followed Vila unresisting, her mind trying to understand what it all meant. Why should they wish to help her? It had been Avon who put her there to begin with. It made no sense.

Vila came to a stop, then quickly motioned to a dark alcove where the trio took refuge. The reason soon became evident as two men walked past their hiding place, talking.

"The tests are still far from conclusive, sire," a man dressed in a medical uniform was saying.

"Oh?" the other man asked, pausing.

"The side effects are proving to be most difficult to control. Of the 150 persons treated, nearly a third have died."

"Then you must remedy this, Adamso. I do not wish a kingdom with no one to rule."

"Of course, sire, I understand. A few more tests and all will be well." The pair moved off then down the corridor.

"Kingdom?" Tarrant whispered. "Who was that and what's he talking about?"

"You're asking me?" Servalan said.

"No, I was asking Vila," Tarrant shot back, irritated.

Servalan considered Tarrant a moment, then smiled. "You haven't changed, Tarrant."

*No, Servalan, he has not,* Vila agreed, his eyes narrowing suddenly.

"Meaning what?" Tarrant demanded, realizing that the comment had come not from Vila but from Avon. "And what are you doing in Vila again?"

"No time," Vila muttered. "Have to go." His voice sounded strained. Tarrant studied Vila and his expression grew worried. "Vila?"

"I'm all right," he replied. "Or will be once we're out of here." He glanced about and shuddered. "Too many memories, that's all." He shuddered once more, then started off down the corridor again.

Tarrant didn't think that was the real reason but this was not the time to find out. "After you, Servalan." He shoved her after Vila.

#

Carnell's inspection of the lab results took fifteen minutes. On the way back, he decided to pay Servalan another call. He paused at her cell, looked at it thoughtfully and mused, "I wonder how you are feeling today, my dear?" He slid the viewplate open and peered in. No one was there. He pushed the door activator, entering cautiously in case she was hidden somewhere out of his view. No, Servalan had somehow managed to escape.

He glanced up at the monitor and noticed its red light was no longer on. "What the devil!" he exclaimed, storming from the cell, pausing only long enough to slam the palm of his hand down on the security alarm.

Two minutes later, the duty technician was being throttled by an extremely angry Carnell. "Your...orders...were...to...watch that woman at all...times." He purposely squeezed his hands a little tighter with each word.

"Uhhhhhh," was all the poor technician was able to get out before Carnell finally let his lifeless body drop to the floor.

He pivoted about with a scowl as security guards burst through the door. "Sire," their leader said, dropping to his knee, the others following suit. "Are you all right?

"Yes," Carnell assured him, regaining his composure. "I am unharmed."

"What happened?" asked the guard. "Did he try," he pointed to the technician, "to harm you?"

Carnell looked at the man as if seeing him for the first time. "Harm me?" he repeated, then shook his head. "No. He was negligent in his duty."

"Death is the fate of those fail," intoned the guard, returning his gaze to Carnell.

"It is indeed," Carnell agreed. "You may all rise. Now, there is something which requires your immediate attention."

"Sire?"

"One of my 'guests' has taken it into her head to wander about without an escort," Carnell advised. He activated one of the screens and an image of Servalan appeared on it. "This one."

The guard studied the image carefully and nodded. "You wish her found and returned to her room?"

"Yes," Carnell responded. "She is to be unharmed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Oh, remove that," he instructed, pointing to the technician. "Its presence disturbs me."

"At once, sire." Two of the guards immediately picked up the body and scurried out of the room. "By your leave, sire?"

Carnell dismissed them with a nod, turning his attention to Servalan's image. "I don't know how you managed it, my dear," he murmured to himself, "but enjoy it while you can. It will be the last taste of freedom you will ever know."

#

"You're sure that they haven't detected the ship?" Tarrant asked.

*The cloaking device is working perfectly, Tarrant,* Avon advised.

"Just let it go, will you?" Vila asked in a plaintive voice.

"Avon, there's no point in this. You've got to leave him. If you don't...."

"No, Tarrant," Vila cut in. "I'm...I'm okay. I can manage until we get to the ship."

But Tarrant didn't think so. The thief's movements were far from what they had been when they'd first entered the facility. But there was no sense arguing about it. All he could do was keep watching him and hope he could make it.

#

Servalan listened to the exchange in silence. This was some new game of Avon's. It had to be. What other explanation was there? One minute Vila seemed himself and the next, he sounded like Avon. No, it had to be some game and she was determined that Avon would not win it.

#

"You've been very quiet," Tarrant said to Servalan.

"What is there to say?"

"A 'thank you' might be in order," he responded. "For rescuing you."

Servalan laughed. "Rescuing me? Come now, do you really think I don't understand what is happening to me? This is no more than an illusion, much as I played on Avon at Terminal." She looked at Tarrant coldly. "And I do not find it amusing."

To her surprise, Tarrant laughed. "Then what's to come will be a bit of a shock for you."

*Oh yes, it will be,* Avon answered through Vila and Servalan felt a chill invade her spine.

#

For any skilled puppeteer, patience was more than a mere virtue. It was a necessity, and Carnell had a great deal of patience, despite his momentary lapse with the monitoring technician, an act he now very much regretted. The man might have told him something under interrogation.

Still, even his patience could be tried. It had been an hour since he'd discovered Servalan's disappearance and there was still no trace of her. Finding her way out of the complex would have required a member of his staff since the corridors had been constructed as a maze. It would have taken a great deal of luck on her part to find the right corridor to lead her out.

He paused, a smile dawning on his lips. Servalan had always seemed to have an inordinate amount of luck, at least until that mishap or whatever it was on Gauda Prime. He steepled his fingers in thought. What was it his uncle had said in his communique? That she had claimed to see Avon.

But Avon was dead. Killed on Gauda Prime. True, his body had not been recovered; only Blake's had been delivered to Earth. He called up the file he had compiled on her activities since first discovering her survival after Star One.

Ah, there it was. Avon's body had been on board the ship stolen by Tarrant and the others when they had escaped from Gauda Prime. Now that was something as puzzling as the matter before him. How could they have overcome the security guards on the ship, make their way from Gauda Prime to a planetoid called Terminal, then once again escape only to emerge some distance away in a security area and steal a prototype vessel?

It was strange, very strange. But luck had a way of changing, as Carnell remembered grimly from his own experience. "And when it does, my dear, I shall be waiting." He smiled in anticipation.

#

Dayna smiled as she saw Vila, Tarrant and Servalan approach. "So nice to see you again, Servalan," she murmured, slipping from the darkness to her side.

"What are you doing here?" Tarrant asked.

"Blake suggested it in case there was...." She caught sight of Vila and her smile faded. "Vila, are you all right?"

"Will be," Vila mumbled in response. "Tired, just tired, that's all." He shook his head a moment, then collapsed.

"Damn it, Avon, I told you," Tarrant snarled, dropping to Vila's side. "Here, put this on her." He tossed Dayna a teleport bracelet. He felt Vila's throat for a pulse. It was racing.

"With pleasure," Dayna responded coolly, snapping it around her prisoner's wrist. "What's the matter, Servalan? You look pale."

Servalan did not respond. To do so would be to acknowledge the reality of the situation and it could not be real. It couldn't.

"Ready?" Tarrant asked.

"Ready."

"Bring us up, Soolin. Fast."

#

"Sire, I beg to report I've failed. The guard looked up at him fearfully, knowing full well the punishment for failure.

But Carnell was not in a killing mood at the moment. He merely motioned the man to his feet, received his report, then dismissed him.

"So, she has found her way out, has she?" Carnell paused a moment. "Or...."

No, he thought to himself. No one could have helped her, all within the complex had been given the drug. No, Fortune had smiled on her again.

#

"I tell you I'm all right," Vila protested weakly to Soolin as she scanned him.

"If you were, you wouldn't have collapsed like that," Tarrant argued. "A lot you know," Vila answered back.

Tarrant glared at Avon. "I thought you were through with all of that?"

*I don't need to explain my actions to you, Tarrant,* Avon retorted coldly.

"Tarrant, leave him alone," Vila said, trying to sit up.

"Lie back and let me finish this," Soolin ordered.

"You sound just like Cally," Vila muttered. "Always bossing me around."

*Then do as she says,* Cally ordered, materializing next to him.

"Hah, didn't scare me that time," Vila crowed.

*Really?* Gan popped in on Vila's other side, touching him lightly on the shoulder and Vila nearly flew off the couch.

"Two against one, it's not fair," Vila exclaimed.

*Nothing ever is to you,* Jenna announced from somewhere in front of Vila.

"Jenna, that's not...." A look from Soolin shushed him.

"Is he all right?" Dayna inquired.

"He seems to be," Tarrant advised. "How's our guest?"

"I put her in the second cabin. Got the best lock on it." Dayna glanced at Vila. "Might even take you a bit of time to open it."

"Wanna bet?" Vila asked. He tried to sit up again without success.

"Vila, lie still," Soolin ordered. "I'm almost finished."

"Always getting bossed about. It's not...." Vila spied the expression on Cally's face and shut up.

"Now what do we do?" Dayna inquired.

*I suggest all of you get some rest,* Blake advised, arriving last of all. *We'll keep track of things while you do.*

*You in particular, Vila.*

"Worried, Avon?" Tarrant asked.

*Worry is something for you to think about, Tarrant. I no longer have that problem.*

"I wish I didn't," came a mumble from Vila's direction.

"I, for one, agree with Blake," Dayna announced.

Tarrant looked about him, clearly uncomfortable at the idea of ghostly apparitions taking charge of his ship. He was very glad when Soolin spoke up.

"I'm not tired," the blonde advised. "I'll take the watch."

*There's really no reason to, Soolin,* Blake stated.

Soolin glanced at Tarrant. "I think it might make some of us feel better, Blake. No offense intended."

Jenna caught her look. *I'm not after your ship, Tarrant.*

"It's not the ship I'm worried about," Tarrant muttered.

"Come on, Tarrant," Dayna said, taking him by the arm. "I want to look in on Servalan. Make sure she's comfortable."

#

"The outer perimeter guards have no knowledge of the inside of the complex, sire," the aide reminded him.

"Of course not," Carnell stated. "What they don't know, they cannot reveal."

"Very clever, sire," the aide congratulated.

"Thank you," Carnell returned. "And yet somehow she has managed to do the impossible." He was forced to smile. "Servalan has always been a survivor. Did you know that, Powell?"

"No, sire."

"That is why I chose her to be my Empress."

"A most lovely woman, sire."

Carnell smiled in agreement. "That I know, Powell. That I well know."

#

At the moment, however, Servalan was proving to be anything but lovely to the crew of the Asgaard.

"Avon must be madder than Carnell if he thinks I would consent to that!" Servalan exclaimed after Vila explained to her what they needed. "Where is he? Why didn't he come to ask this himself?"

"I told you," Vila said in a firm tone. "Avon doesn't wish to see you."

Servalan glared at Vila. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will, Servalan," Vila responded wearily.

"Vila isn't lying, Servalan," Tarrant added.

"Of course I'm not lying," Vila snarled abruptly. He faced Servalan with a cold look on his face. "Avon will see you in due time, Madame, and not before."

Servalan blinked in wonder at Vila's outburst and studied him anew. There was definitely something not right about Vila. She remembered Tarrant's words after her capture. They had made no sense to her then. But now? Had Vila gone mad? He certainly was not acting like the easily terrified man she had come into contact with before. In fact, the manner in which he was staring at her right now set her teeth on edge.

The intercom chimed and Tarrant answered it. "What is it, Soolin?"

"Maybe trouble," she advised. "You'd better get up here."

"I knew it." Tarrant switched it off and left on the run, Vila right on his heels. Dayna, however, lingered a moment.

"You don't have a choice, Servalan," she announced. "If you don't help us, I get to kill you." She smiled again almost sweetly. "Think on that."

#

"Trouble, you say?" Tarrant asked as he arrived on the flight deck.

"According to the scanners, yes," Soolin answered pointing to her screen. "There's at least twelve warships out there, waiting for us."

"Are you sure?" Vila checked his own monitor and moaned.

*I doubt if they know we're here,* Avon advised, materializing next to Soolin. She didn't move a muscle at his appearance, just nodded.

"Then who are they waiting for?" Vila asked.

"Probably them." Tarrant pointed at another group of blips which had just moved into range of their scanners.

"Let's get out of here," Vila cried.

*That might not be possible.*

"What?" Vila exclaimed. "Why not?"

*Look at the screen,* Avon advised. *The Asgaard is situated directly between the two fleets. Any movement on its part will surely draw fire from both sides.*

"So what do you suggest we do, Avon?" Tarrant demanded. "We just sit here and wait to be killed?"

*Hardly,* Avon answered back. *You've tested the forcewall capacity of this ship, I take it?*

"Yes," Soolin answered when Tarrant didn't.

*Well then, there's your answer.* He said the words very casually, but then what did he have to lose?

"And if we suffer multiple hits or the forcewall weakens, what then?" Tarrant asked, although he already knew the answer.

*Your problems will be over,* Avon commented.

"Avon, there must be some other way," Dayna asked.

*Check with Orac if you doubt me,* he suggested.

"First sensible thing I've heard," Vila muttered, slamming the activation key into place. "Orac, we've got this problem and...."

"I cannot help you," the computer answered, sounding almost smug about it.

"What do you mean you can't help us?" Vila demanded. "I haven't even said what the problem is yet!"

"Kindly do not shout," snapped Orac irritably. "As to the situation, I believe that Avon has explained to you."

"Since when can you hear Avon?" Tarrant demanded.

"My capabilities extend to a multitude of planes, not just the one to which you and your mundane companions are condemned. Now permit me to return to my investigation."

"What investigation?" Vila asked, looking toward Avon.

"That information is not available at this time," Orac responded.

"Not available? Now look, Avon, I thought we agreed...." Tarrant started angrily. But Avon was no longer there. He had decided to pay a visit to an 'old friend'.

#

*The accommodations are to your liking, I presume?* Avon asked.

Servalan whirled about. "I didn't hear you come in."

Avon chuckled. *I would be very surprised if you had. You wanted to see me.*

She smiled and seated herself on the bunk, indicating he should join her. "Yes. I want to know the real reason you had the others rescue me."

Avon did not accept her invitation. *Perhaps I felt imprisonment there was too good for you.*

"Come now, Avon," Servalan returned. "We know each other better than that. What is the real reason? Have you decided to join me after all?"

*Join you?* Avon paused a moment, wondering if she knew just how much he would like that if only for a minute or two so he could kill her with his bare hands. He shook his head. *No, I'm afraid that would be quite impossible in my case.*

"Still playing the hero then, still trying to be Blake?"

He moved closer to her. *And you still don't believe what I told you on Gauda Prime.*

"Avon, why do you persist in this charade?" she answered.

*Why indeed?* he returned, looking at her thoughtfully. *Now what Is it you wished to see me about?*

"Must there be a reason? Perhaps I only wished the company of an old friend." She leaned forward to touch him on the arm.

Avon moved out of her reach. If Servalan chose to believe him still alive, he would let her. It might be turned to a good use. *Your 'friends' do not live long, Servalan.*

She sighed. "If you think you can stop Carnell, you are a bigger fool than Vila."

*And why is that?* he inquired.

"Because he has been planning this for a long time. His agents are doubtless well-placed and no one but he knows their identities." She smiled in satisfaction. "And he is not about to tell them to just anyone."

Avon's smile matched hers as he replied. *Ah, but I am not just anyone, Madame.* With that, he disappeared.

#

Servalan stared at the spot he had stood at for exactly fifteen seconds before she exploded into such a variety of words that even Travis might have been impressed.

"One day," she promised the empty room. "One day, Avon, you will regret this." Then she commenced a search, looking for the device which had cast the hologram. And a hologram it had to be, just as he had used on Gauda Prime.

#

"What is she looking for?" Soolin inquired, watching Servalan on one of the ship's internal monitors.

*A holographic device, I should imagine,* Avon answered. "That's what she thought it was before.*

"So she still thinks you're alive?" Tarrant mused.

*Yes,* Avon agreed. *And that may prove well to our advantage.*

"How?" Vila asked.

*You'll find out,* he answered, winking at Dayna.

"Do let us know if it puts us in any more danger," Tarrant retorted.

*You're alive, Tarrant. The ship is undamaged. Don't press your luck.*

"Luck is all that kept us alive in that little foray."

*And I thought it was your skill as a pilot.* He paused for effect, then added, *But then again you're probably right.*

"Avon, don't," Vila spoke up. "Please."

*Don't what, Vila?* The thief looked very tired and Avon recalled the dreams Tarrant had mentioned. Or was it something else? *Vila, have you been...*

"No," Vila answered before he could finish. "Not a drop. Not since this began."

*That was not what I was going to ask,* Avon continued, but his words were for Vila's hearing alone. *You must rest.*

"I'm fine," Vila lied and then realized that Avon knew he was lying. "Can't sleep," he confessed. I'm afraid of having those dreams."

*Vila, if you wish, I can help you,* Avon offered.

"No! No, that's all right. I can cope until this is over with."

But Avon knew that something was going to have to be done and soon. Too much depended upon Vila to leave anything to chance. *As you wish,* he answered, but at the same time, he made up his mind as to what he would do.

#

"Success, sire," Adamso exclaimed, bursting into Carnell's office.

"Indeed?" Carnell inquired, checking his anger at the interruption.

"Of the 100 persons treated, only two have died and those were from complications."

"What complications?"

"By that," Adamso hastily amended. "I mean they died of heart failure; both were of advanced years, you see."

"Ah, that is different." Carnell smiled at his chief scientist. "You have done very well. You and your staff are to be congratulated."

"Knowing that we have served you is gratitude enough, sire," Adamso murmured, bowing his head.

"No, it is not and I shall make certain once I have established my rule that you are recognized throughout the realm. How soon can it be made ready for transport?"

"I have already prepared it, sire."

"Very good."

"Thank you, sire. Thank you. If I might enquire, have you found the Empress-to-be yet?"

Carnell looked at him a moment before answering. The drug should have prevented such individual thinking. Then he remembered that Adamso was under a different strain, one which allowed him the degree of thought necessary to function as chief scientist.

"No," Carnell admitted somewhat bitterly. "There is no sign of her anywhere though my guards have searched. I am beginning to believe that she is no longer in the compound."

"But how could she have left?" the scientist asked. "She could not have just stepped out of her cell into a starship."

Carnell stared at him in astonishment. "Perhaps she did just that, my friend." He clapped Adamso on the shoulder. "Have we an operative in Space Command Headquarters yet?"

"Yes, sire. Space Commander Floris."

"Under what strength dosage?"

"Minimal, my lord," the scientist answered.

"Good. Contact him and make a routine inquiry about anything strange happening, especially within the time frame when the Empress disappeared."

"At once, sire."

#

"Avon, I can't leave the flight deck," Vila protested as he found his body suddenly standing up and heading for the stairs, all without his own volition.

*Well, you're going to,* Avon advised.

"But you've no right to do what you're doing," Vila exclaimed, trying to regain control. He grabbed hold of a console only to have his fingers let go an instant later. "Avon, please."

*No, Vila. No more stalling. You are going to get some sleep and that's final.*

When Avon spoke in that tone, there was useless to fight and Vila knew it. Still it was rather disconcerting to find himself walking down the corridor and into his cabin without any conscious desire on his part.

The thief sat down on his bunk and stretched out. "Somebody...." he mumbled around an immense yawn as Avon set about easing him into sleep. "Somebody should...." Another yawn cut him off.

*Somebody will be,* Avon finished. *Cally is getting Tarrant.*

"Tarrant!" Vila sat bolt upright. "Oh no! He'll blame me for it. Avon, you've got to let me go," he pleaded as his body sagged back down on the bed.

*You will sleep, Vila, even if I have to keep control of your body the entire time.*

"Thought...." Vila mumbled as his eyes started to close. "Thought you hated doing that?"

*Shut up and go to sleep.* Avon nudged his control a bit more until Vila's eyes were completely closed.

"Always bossin' me," Vila muttered back, then dropped off into sleep.

Avon materialized next to Vila and checked his pulse. A little fast, but that was due from the contact.

*That was rather unorthodox, Avon,* Blake boomed.

*What did you expect me to do?* Avon shot back. *And keep your voice down.* Blake laughed. *Vila can't hear me. Only you can.*

*Blake, I always knew there was a great deal of child in you," Avon replied in a disgusted tone, "but now is hardly the time to show it.*

Blake appeared next to him with an sheepish look on his face. *Sorry, I couldn't resist it,* he chuckled. He looked down at Vila. *I'm glad you did it, Avon. He needed the rest. But I would like to know what is causing those dreams Tarrant was talking about.*

*So would I,* Avon agreed.

*Any chance of his having one and our checking it out?* Blake ventured.

*No,* Avon said firmly. *I meant what I said, Blake. I intend to remain here until he's had a good sleep.*

*But that will take hours,* Blake said. *Look at him.*

*He's no good to us half-dead,* Avon pointed out.

*No, that's true,* Blake admitted. He grinned. *You should have see poor Tarrant when Cally dropped in on him. He and Dayna were occupied, shall we say?*

*Is that all you can do? I think you have gotten worse since Gauda Prime.*

*And you haven't?* Blake countered.

*Blake, if you don't...* He stopped. Vila was stirring. Avon's argument with Blake had caused him to release control. He made an adjustment and Vila dropped off once again.

*Go away, Blake. You're too distracting.*

*Am I?* Blake inquired curiously. He glanced at Vila again, then vanished.

#

Avon sat on the edge of the bunk and watched Vila for a few moments, then allowed his mind to mingle with Vila's. It made control easier.

Memories lay stacked in a pile directly in front of him. Vila's memories, he told himself and none of his concern.

/Go ahead,/ Vila's mind urged. /I don't mind./

*To sleep, Vila,* he chastised and felt Vila sigh, then withdraw.

The memories closest to the top of the pile were of the past four years, so much condensed into so little space, he mused. There were older ones, almost black in color. Avon let these be, sensing these to be from Vila's run-ins with the Federation. He wasn't about to stir them up. At the very bottom a fragment glowed gently and Avon carefully merged with it.

#

It was dark down in the tunnel. Very dark and wet but it was the only way from the Delta dome to the Alpha. Vila hated the dark but he also knew he had to find out if what his mother had told him was true. Had his father really been an Alpha?

There was a spattering of light ahead and he hurried toward it. Roots of trees dangled down across the entrance to the tunnel. It had been in disuse since the establishment of the Delta dome and with the exception of the smugglers and black marketeers, no one knew about it. Vila had learned of it by accident from his foster father who used to make runs through it to deliver illegal substances to the marketeers.

"Stay away from it," his foster father had warned. "Devils live in there and mutants. Dangerous stuff, Vila. Remember that!"

Dutiful son that he was, Vila had agreed until a week ago. A week ago his mother had died but not before telling him of his true parentage. He had begged her for the name of the man, but she would not tell him.

"Ah, my darling," she had said. "Forget him. Stay here with your foster father. Learn his ways, Vila and live."

Vila had mourned for a week, then made up his mind what he would do. He left a hastily scrawled note for his foster-father, telling him where he'd gone and why. Perhaps if he made it back, he would be forgiven. If not, then Vila would find some way of surviving. There were always ways for a skilled thief.

#

/Avon, don't go on,/ Vila warned suddenly. /Please./

*Do you forbid it?* Avon inquired.

/No�no,/ came Vila's response. /But.../

*But what, Vila?*

/Nothing./

#

So clean and bright it is here were Vila's first thoughts as he stared out into the light. No sign of clutter or filth like that which choked the streets and avenues of the Delta dome. No dark spots to watch out for. No... A hand snaked out of nowhere and dragged him out of the tunnel.

"Well, what have we here?" a man dressed in a guard's uniform demanded.

"Looks like something that escaped from a sewer," a second man sneered.

"And smells like it," agreed the first guard, tightening his grip. "Well, out with it. What are you doing here?"

Vila said nothing, too terrified at being caught. The man shook him harder. "What's the matter? Rat got your tongue?"

"No, sir," Vila murmured in a frightened voice.

"What do you know?" said the second guard, feigning surprise. "It can talk."

"How about that," agreed his partner. "Now tell me. What were you doing in there?"

"Uh, just looking about, sir," Vila lied.

"Looking about, my foot," growled the man holding him. "More like looking for something to steal." He shook Vila hard enough to rattle his teeth. "Come on."

#

Prisoner though he was, Vila could not keep himself from gawking at the city which sprawled around him. Lofty towers rose to touch the top of the dome. Here and there, balconies blossomed out complete with hanging plants. There were also flowering plants along the sidewalks.

By the time the guards and their prisoner had arrived at their destination, Vila was certain he was in paradise. Certain that is until he was led into the presence of a man.

#

The image froze as Avon recognized the man. Cold, hard and unfeeling, there was no mistaking the face nor the disgusted tone of the man's voice as he spoke.

"You found that where?" he demanded of the guards.

"With respect, sir," the guard who'd first grabbed Vila spoke up. "He was hiding in the old exit tunnel. You know the one, sir."

"Yes. That should have been sealed years ago," the man thundered, glowering at the young Vila. Then he paused and leaned forward to study the youth. A cold smile spread across his lips.

Vila cringed and felt his knees begin to buckle under him. Rough hands grabbed him and dragged him back to his feet.

"What should we do with him, sir?"

"A weakling like the rest," the man snarled. "Do anything you want with it. But get it out of my sight."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," the guards said in unison and hurried out of their superior's presence, dragging Vila behind then.

"Who...who was that?" Vila asked.

"That nails it," the guard muttered. He stopped and turned Vila about to face him. "That was the lord high sheriff hereabouts. And he eats little Deltas for dinner, he does."

"Come on," the second guard spoke up. "Leave off. You're scaring the kid to death."

"He should be," the first snapped. "Deltas stay in Deltas' Dome."

"Then how come you got out?" the second inquired.

The first guard let go of the boy, intent on showing his companion exactly how he had gotten out. And in that instant, Vila took off. He didn't know where he was going, only that he was getting away from the man who ate little boys and the two guards. He ran until he thought his heart would burst, then found a shadowy area and hid in it.

#

Avon retreated from the memory, pulled himself completely out of Vila's mind in fact. It was strange that Vila should have come into contact with Avon's father. He was not, contrary to what the guard said, the 'lord high sheriff'. He had, in fact, been an administrator of some influence but scarcely a person who dealt out any manner of law.

Still, there was a time when Avon suspected his father had done more than that if the screams he had heard meant anything. He let his mind slip back to the event. Avon had just finished his studies and was on his way to bed when he saw a short bald fellow dragged into his father's study by two men. They were exactly the same sort as the two guards who'd seized Vila. In fact, he realized, they were the same two men. A very strange coincidence.

Avon delved deeper into his own memories, but found nothing more. Something I shall have to check out, he decided, once the matter of Servalan and Carnell has been dealt with.

Vila began trembling and moaned in fear. While Avon had contemplated his discovery within Vila's memories, a nightmare had taken hold of him. Avon cursed himself and stepped in to once again take control but found instead himself caught up with Vila in the midst of utter chaos.

"Avon, I'm sorry you're here," Vila told him in a shaking voice.

*I'm not,* Avon replied. *Perhaps we can get this settled once and for all.*

"You really think so?" Vila asked hopefully.

*We shall see.* He turned about to face whatever it was that Vila had been fleeing from.

"Avon, don't! It will catch you...us if we don't run." He tugged on Avon's arm. "Come on, run.

*I never ran from anything in life,* Avon returned. *Why should I do it now?* It wasn't quite the truth though. There had been one time he had run and that had cost him more dearly than he could have imagined at the time. But that was past history. *You can if you wish to.*

Vila looked longingly at the empty corridor in front of him, then shook his head. No, I'll stay."

Avon smiled, pleased that Vila had chosen to stay. Then the smile faded as he caught sight of the horror which had been chasing Vila. A hideous black swirling mass from which tentacles, claws and other appendages reached and grabbed the empty air. In the midst of the blackness, two great glowing eyes glared malevolently straight ahead. The spectacle sent a momentary chill through Avon, but then he dismissed it and stood waiting as the mass swirled down the corridor toward them. He felt Vila's trembling without looking at him and honestly could not blame him for it. Had he been the one suffering the nightmare, it might well have terrified him, too.

The creature slowed, sensing its quarry not far ahead, then stopped. It could see its prey clearly and yet there was something else present. Something which blocked access.

"Why doesn't it attack?" Vila whispered to Avon.

*I should imagine because of me,* Avon replied. *It doesn't know what to make of my presence.*

Vila chuckled. "Neither does Tarrant."

Avon smiled and nodded. *Then this thing, like Tarrant, will have to learn.* He took a step forward and was delighted to see the creature move back a short space. *As I thought,* he said, turning about to face Vila. *Pure fantasy, "nothing more.*

"Avon, look out" Vila screamed but it was too late, the mass had already surged forward and enveloped him.

'Pure fantasy' buffeted Avon about as if he were a twig in a windstorm, lashing at him with tentacles of fire. If this creature were real, he thought to himself as he struggled to remain calm, it would have killed me long ago.

/And what makes you think I didn't?/ the creature advised.

Avon stared at it in surprise. He hardly expected the thing to have any kind of consciousness.

/More than you will ever have,/ the creature sneered.

*So you can read thoughts as well,* Avon conceded.

/You are within my realm now, Kerr,/ the beast snapped, /and you've no idea how much I welcome it./ It chuckled coldly.

*You have the advantage, whatever you are,* Avon agreed coolly. *For now.*

/You really don't understand, do you?/

*What is there to understand? For some unknown reason, you are tormenting Vila and I am here to stop you.*

The creature laughed cruelly and its laughter reminded Avon of someone. Cold, ruthless and cruel the man had been, but he was long dead.

/Dead within your memory perhaps,/ the thing chuckled. /But not in this fool's. Oh, he had me barricaded in a little dark corner of his mind, yes, but the instant you took over, he lost control and now I'm free to do what I will with him! And with you!/

Avon found himself upright, the whirlwinds no longer trying to pull him in a dozen different directions at once. *You underestimate both of us,* he told the creature.

/Do I?/ the voice asked him. /How little you remember then, Kerr./

*That's twice you've called me that. Who are you?*

/Patience,/ the mass stated. /I have a coward to catch, then all will be explained./

He felt the bulk around him lunge, then heard a shriek which could only belong to Vila. The thief tumbled in beside him and lay trembling at his feet.

*It's all right,* Avon soothed, helping Vila to his feet.

"Is it?" Vila quavered. "Now...now it's got both of us." He looked about and then moaned again, covering his eyes. "Told you we should have run."

/That's your answer to everything, isn't it, coward? Sniveling and shaking,/ the creature announced, startling Vila.

"Hey, what...who was that?"

*Your nightmare,* Avon told him. *When you dream something, Vila, you incorporate a great deal into it.*

/This is no dream,/ the mass corrected. /Right now one of your companions is calling for assistance. This poor excuse for a human being lies very close to death and I intend to deliver him up to it./

"Death!" Vila screamed. He looked for somewhere to flee but everywhere was darkness.

*You will not die, Vila,* Avon said firmly, taking hold of him. *Trust me in this.*

/Yes, trust the man who tried to murder you,/ the creature chuckled. /Trust the man who sent you out to face death by suffocation. Trust the man who.../

"Oh shut up." Vila shouted. Then he looked at Avon. "You're sure, Avon, I mean about me not dying."

Avon smiled. *I'm very sure.*

"All right, then," Vila replied with a nod. "What do we do?"

/Do? You can do nothing, vermin./

*First of all, we must give this nightmare a name. It seems to know both of us. Have you any ideas?*

The thief shook his head. "What about you?"

*Perhaps, but it would seem a little farfetched and I cannot see a mutual link for both us with the entity.*

/That's the kind of answer I'd expect from a Delta, Kerr, not you./

*Then suppose you tell us who you are,* Avon said, keeping a firm hold on his temper.

/I told you, all in good time./

"So it's name, name, who's got the name?" Vila mused.

*Very good, Vila,* Avon congratulated.

/You are insane, Kerr, to compliment a Delta. I thought you knew better./

*Vila is not your average Delta,* Avon remarked, winking at Vila.

/What do you know of Deltas?/ the entity snapped. /You were never allowed to associate with them. Nor was your mother./

*What does my mother have to do about this?* Avon inquired.

/Oh no, I will not fall for so obvious a trap,/ the being replied.

"Then there's a woman involved," Vila surmised. "Must be."

/A woman?/ the entity laughed coldly. /No, I wouldn't call it that./

*I think you're onto something, Vila,* Avon agreed.

/Bah, a waste of time, all of this./ A slimy tentacle materialized and draped itself around Vila, covering him from neck to waste.

*Don't fight it, Vila,* Avon advised. *It's not real, remember that.*

"Are you sure?" Vila whimpered in fear.

*Very sure.* Then Avon found himself trapped by another tentacle and he wondered himself about the truth of his statement.

/Not real, eh?/ the entity roared. The tentacles began to squeeze.

#

"Tarrant, do something!" Dayna exclaimed.

"What?" he shot back. "I don't know what to do anymore than you do." He looked about. "Avon, Blake, one of you help him!"

*We cannot,* Cally advised.

"Cannot or will not?" Soolin demanded.

*We cannot help when we don't know what's wrong,* Blake said by way of explanation.

*Avon is with him. He will protect Vila.*

*If he can protect himself,* Cally murmured.

#

This cannot be happening, Avon was thinking at that moment. He could feel the tentacle tightening around him, threatening to crush him. But that was not possible. He was spirit and therefore, intangible. There was no way anything could harm him in that state.

/You think not!/ the entity laughed. /You still have substance, Kerr. Just a different type. One quite vulnerable as you will see./

*Why do you keep calling me that?* Avon demanded.

/It is your given name, that's why. The name I gave you when you were born./

*When I was born? Make sense.*

/Why should I? You never thought I did while I was alive. You never respected me, only that woman you called Mother, and look what's become of you!/

Whatever was happening could no longer be Vila's doing, Avon realized. Not with the entity bringing up things like that.

/Oh, the Delta is part of it but only a small part,/ the being chuckled, tightening his grip on Vila and making Vila scream. /That's right, my little bastard,/ it taunted cruelly. /Scream. I like to hear you scream./

*Stop it,* Avon demanded. *Let him go.*

/Make me, Kerr. You think yourself so powerful now. Make me let your precious little Delta go!/

Try as he might, Avon found he was powerless to help himself, let alone Vila. He could only watch as Vila slowly disappeared under a mass of tentacles.

"It's all right," Vila managed to gasp out. "All right...." His image began to grow transparent.

#

Dayna gasped pointing at the monitor which indicated no life signs. "He's dead. Avon didn't save him."

*No, not yet,* Blake assured her, trying to keep the fear that both were lost from his voice. *Avon will not let him die, Dayna. You must trust him.*

"Blake, what you ask is sheer insanity," Tarrant snapped. "In fact, everything here is insanity." He stormed from the room.

*He does not understand,* Cally murmured quietly.

*Neither do I,* Gan agreed. *What is Avon doing to Vila?*

*Avon is not doing anything to Vila,* Blake advised.

*Well, he'd better do something before it's too late,* Jenna stated.

#

*No, damn it, you'll not destroy him. Do you hear me? You won't!* Avon concentrated then on the place where Vila had been, concentrated harder than he'd ever done.

*Vila, you're not dead. I told you to trust me, damn it. Now do it.* There was only emptiness now where Vila had been held. *Come on, snap out of it or do you really want to end up as nothingness,* Avon ordered. *You won't be with us or the living. Come on, fight it!*

/You've lost him,/ the entity roared in triumph. /He's mine as I said he would be and you're next./ It began tightening its grip around him again.

*You don't have him,* Avon announced suddenly. *Look!*

The entity turned and saw Vila Restal staring at it from behind. In his hand, he carried a strange-looking device.

"Let Avon go, thing," Vila ordered. "Let him go or I'll kill you."

/Kill me?/ it laughed coldly. /You can't. Kill me and you kill yourself./

*Don't listen to it, Vila,* Avon shouted. *Do it, do it now!*

Vila opened fire.

A brilliant green pulsing light emanated from the device and slowly engulfed the creature in its glow.

/No, I won't be denied,/ the being snapped. /You may have beaten me,/ it screamed in fury. /But you cannot destroy what is inside you, Avon. You are mine as Vila is mine. My seed, my being, my sons!/ The glow flashed too bright for their eyes. When it cleared, the creature was gone.

#

"Whatever's happened," Dayna said with a relieved expression after checking the monitor. "It's over. Vila's life signs are back and stabilizing."

*I told you not to worry,* Blake announced.

*And I suppose you weren't?* Jenna inquired.

*It's my nature to worry, Jenna,* he replied with a grin. *Ask Avon if you don't believe me.*

*I don't have to,* she advised. *I've known you too long not to know that.*

#

Vila and Avon stared at the empty space between them, the creature's final words echoing the chamber around them. Sons, it had said, my sons. No, it wasn't possible. Couldn't be possible.

"Avon, you don't think that...it couldn't have been true, could it?"

*I...don't know,* Avon said slowly. *He was always a hard man. He treated my mother like a subspecies after she bore me. I wasn't the manly image he wanted as a successor.*

"So he sought it elsewhere?" Vila ventured.

Avon shrugged. *Who knows? There might be a record of it somewhere, something to tie it all together.* He looked at Vila. *You could ask Orac to look for it.*

Vila thought a moment, then shook his head. "No, I'd rather not know. Not that having you for a brother wouldn't be grand and all. But for that or him as my father?" The thief shivered. "How did you survive him?"

*By staying out of his way as much as possible,* Avon said. He, too, shivered.

*You know, Vila, that might be what held us together, that unknown bond of blood. It might also be what made it so simple for our minds to interact.*

"Hmmm. Like your not finding me on the shuttle," Vila ventured quietly. "You did know where I was hiding, didn't you?"

Avon nodded slowly. *An incident I'd rather forget and I know you would, too.*

The thief shrugged. "It's over and done with, Avon."

*That was quite a clever escape, Vila,* Avon congratulated, changing the subject. *How ever did you manage it?*

"I just remembered what you said...about its not being real. I sort of thought myself somewhere else away from that...thing."

*And the weapon?*

"Something to kill monsters with, of course," Vila stated with a grin.

*Of course.*

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Vila challenged.

*Yes, Vila. It worked.*

"And it won't be back, right?" Vila asked, suddenly anxious.

Avon paused before answering. *No, I don't think it will come back.*

"Good." The thief let out a sigh of relief. "Uh, hadn't we better get back? I don't know about you, but I would like to wake up now and I'm sure we've scared the pants off whoever is outside waiting."

*Blake has been with them, Vila,* Avon said after a moment.

"He doesn't know about us, does he?"

*No. And I'm not going to tell him. Are you?*

Vila shook his head. "It's a family matter and nobody else's business."

*Correct." Avon smiled then. *And not telling Blake will irritate him to no end.*

"You enjoy that, don't you?" Vila asked. "Irritating Blake?"

*Sometimes, Vila, sometimes. Come on, it's time to go back.*

#

Vila opened his eyes slowly, blinking back tears which had somehow come to be there. Dayna was there, smiling at him. Soolin too. Tarrant was nowhere to be found.

*Welcome back.* That was Blake and he looked rather worried.

*Blake is always worried,* Avon stated. *And no, he can't hear me.*

"Thanks," Vila murmured. He tried to sit up and winced. He felt as if every muscle in his body had been pulled in a dozen directions. "Are you sure it was just in my head?" he asked Avon.

*Yes.* Avon materialized beside the bed. Cally moved next to him.

*We're fine, Cally.*

*What happened in there, Avon?* she asked. *We could not interfere or even see within. Something prevented it.*

*Nightmares are often like that,* he told her. *And that's all it was - a very bad nightmare.* He looked at Vila.

Vila nodded. "Most definitely."

"I've never heard of a nightmare nearly killing someone," Dayna was quick to point out.

"You don't know the kind I have, Dayna," Vila replied. "They're very, very realistic."

"It must have been," Soolin agreed. "You scared us all half to death."

"Only half?" Vila teased. "Where's Tarrant?"

"On the flight deck," Dayna advised. "He thinks we're all crazy."

*He'll get over it.* Blake smiled. *Now let's concentrate on Carnell.*

#

At that moment, Carnell made his decision, too. With Servalan loose, it was possible she might somehow warn the Federation and he could not afford that. He punched in the specially coded trigger phrase which would activate his agents and broadcasted it. It would take nine hours for then to complete their individual missions and report in. He smiled to himself. Nine hours, the Federation will be mine and mine alone.

Alone. His smile faded at the thought. Despite his man at Space Command Headquarters' best efforts, no sign had been found of Servalan. It was a mystery which baffled him and he hated to be baffled, especially at a time like this. It was entirely possible that Tarrant and his band had located her using that infernal computer of theirs, Orac. And it was equally possible the computer could be held accountable for the inability of the base's equipment to record their presence.

But why rescue her? She had nearly been the death of them all. She had succeeded in killing Avon and in the process, Blake. A feat which surely would have earned her their hatred. It made no sense. No sense at all.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Unless somehow they had learned of his plan. But that was impossible. No one knew of its existence. Only he knew the coded trigger message. Only he knew the agents' identities. It simply was not possible that anyone could have found out.

And yet what other explanation was there for Servalan's disappearance? Had she become the random element as Rashel had in the fiasco which had driven him from power? Carnell leaned back in his chair, pursing his lips. Then he sighed. What did it matter now? It was too late to stop him. Much too late.

#

It was not as late as Carnell thought, however, as his coded transmission had been intercepted by Orac.

The computer's lights flashed brightly, almost excitedly as it announced its news. "My investigation is now complete.

"What investigation?" Tarrant snapped.

*The one I asked him to make,* Blake replied. *Did you get it, Orac?*

"Of course. Did you doubt I would?"

*Not at all,* Blake complimented.

"Whatever he's got, it's not catching, is it?" Vila inquired with a grin.

*Hardly,* Avon returned. *Do you know to whom the transmission was being directed, Orac?*

"Unfortunately no," the computer advised.

"Well then it's no help at all," Dayna muttered. "Carnell's agents are probably already at work."

*On the contrary, Dayna,* Blake stated, *it's a great deal of help. You see, no one but Orac received that signal.*

"And Carnell doesn't know, right?" Soolin asked.

"Of course, he does not know. Do you think with my capabilities I would make such a blunder as to...."

"We don't need a lecture, Orac," Tarrant exclaimed, removing its activation key. "So we've stopped the signal. Now what?"

"We move in on Carnell," Soolin stated.

*Not 'we', Soolin,* Cally replied. *Servalan.*

"Servalan? But why?" Dayna objected. "Surely it would be safer for us to do it."

*Servalan will be the last person Carnell will expect,* Avon explained. *Despite blocking the signal, we need to find out who his agents are and neutralize them.*

"How?" Vila asked. "The drug's irreversible, remember?"

*With a sample of the drug, I'm sure Orac could come up with something.*

"And until then, Blake," Tarrant inquired. "What do we do with Carnell's agents?"

*We isolate them on some planet where they're not likely to be found,* Blake informed the pilot.

"Oh, of course, I should have known," Tarrant responded sarcastically.

*What do you propose we do with them, Tarrant?* Blake demanded. *Kill them? They can hardly be held responsible for what's happened to themselves.*

Tarrant didn't answer, just frowned at Blake.

*Very well, then.* Avon looked very pleased about something. *I think it's time to enter the game.*

#

Servalan had found nothing in her search. However Avon was doing it, the device was plainly not where she could find it. She straightened her bunk and lay back down on it and contemplated the ceiling. What Avon wanted her to do was positive insanity. She was not about to place herself back within Carnell's grasp. Servalan paused a moment in thought. Or was she in it still? It was difficult to tell. No one seemed to be acting right. Not Avon nor Tarrant nor Vila. Was she going mad?

*Not yet, my dear,* Avon's voice advised.

Servalan sat up abruptly and looked about. She was alone. "More games, Avon?" she demanded.

*I thought you liked games,* Avon inquired.

"Not this one!" she fired back. "Come, Avon, show yourself. Surely you're not afraid of me?"

*Of course not,* Avon replied. The door slid open and he stepped into the room.

"At last," she purred in triumph.

*At last what?* he asked.

She smiled. Nothing."

*Vila has told you of my plan?*

Servalan stood up slowly. "Ah yes. But it will not work, Avon."

*Oh? And why is that?*

"Because you require my help."

*Go on.*

"You shall not have it," Servalan told him.

Avon contemplated her a moment, then nodded. *Very well.* He turned about and left.

Servalan stopped and stared at the closed door with something very like shock on her face. It wasn't supposed to end like that. After all. Avon did need her. The others had told her that. She was important to his plan. In fact, he could not accomplish it at all without her. Shock turned swiftly into anger, which she vented on the few remaining undamaged items in her cell.

#

"Many more times like that," Vila advised, "and she'll crack. I've seen it happen.

*No doubt,* Avon conceded, looking at Vila. Vila had lost the pallor and dark circles about his eyes since their confrontation with the nightmare. He looked, in fact, better than he had in some time.

"Now what?"

*Tarrant should have us in orbit in a few hours,* Cally said putting in an appearance.

*Has Carnell suspected anything?* Avon asked her.

*No. Gan says he hasn't moved in the past few hours. Just sits and dreams of his empire.*

"And I thought my 1,000 virgins were something," Vila exclaimed.

*Your what, Vila?* Jenna inquired, materializing with a bemused look on her face.

"Nothing, Jenna. Forget it, all right?"

Jenna smirked back at him, then turned to Avon. *Has Servalan agreed to help us?*

*Not yet. But she will by the time we reach our destination. Never fear that, Jenna.*

*Oh, I don't, Avon. At least not where you're concerned.* She disappeared.

Vila stared at the space where she'd been with a puzzled expression. "What did she mean by that?"

*I'm not sure,* Avon responded. It had sounded very much like a compliment, but that was impossible. In her life or otherwise, Jenna had never complimented Avon. No, he had to be imagining things.

After two more aborted tries to secure Servalan's assistance, Avon stood fuming outside her cell, glaring at her image on the monitor.

"I don't think she's going to help us, Avon," Vila commented.

*Did I ask for your opinion, Vila?* Avon snapped.

"Avon, don't let her upset you. First rule of psycho-therapy. Never allow the subject to get the upper hand."

Avon stared at Vila in wonder. Where had that come from? Doubtless from one of his many, many sessions of intense probing by the Federation.

*What do you propose?*

"Let one of the others talk to her."

*Who for instance?*

"Tarrant. She might respond better to him."

Avon considered his suggestion for a moment. *Perhaps she might. Go and fetch him.*

"Why me?" Vila squeaked. "I know, I know," he added, heading off down the corridor. "It was my idea. Some day, I'll learn to keep my mouth shut and then where will any of you be?"

#

"You want me to do what?"

*Convince Servalan to help us,* Avon repeated.

"I thought you said you could handle it," the younger man snapped.

*I can handle a great many things,* Avon shot back. *Including your mouth.*

"Now, now. Fighting isn't the answer," Vila intervened. "Tarrant, all you have to do is talk to her. Surely you can do that much." As ever, Vila, tried to turn Tarrant's anger against himself and as usual, he succeeded.

"All right," Tarrant exclaimed. He pointed a finger warningly at Vila. "Remember this, Vila. You can't escape like your friend here. You're still flesh and blood."

Vila pretended to shiver in fear. "I...I know that."

"Remember that." He opened the door and walked into Servalan's cell.

*I was wrong about Tarrant,* Avon observed.

"Oh? How's that?"

*I thought he had learned something. He's learned nothing at all.*

"Oh yes he has," Vila chuckled. "It's just not the right something."

#

Servalan heard the door open and spun around expecting Avon. But it wasn't Avon. Tarrant stood there.

"So, now it's your turn," she surmised.

Tarrant scowled. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Is that what I'm being?" she purred as she circled him.

"Cut the games, Servalan. Will you help us or not?"

"Not, I think." She settled back down on her bunk. "After all, I've not heard one word about what will happen to me after or rather if Avon's plan succeeds. Do you know what he plans to do?"

Tarrant shrugged. "No, I don't."

"Honesty at last," Servalan exclaimed. "Oh sit down, Tarrant. I'm not going to eat you."

"I wonder," he replied warily.

Servalan hid her surprise. She hadn't expected such an answer from him. "Tell me, Tarrant. Why do you stay with Avon? Surely it's not out of loyalty?"

"Hardly," the young man answered.

"Then why?"

"Why do you want to know?" he inquired back.

Servalan smiled sweetly. "No reason really. I just wondered why you and your companions are so bent on suicide."

"You are sure of that, are you?"

"Oh yes, Tarrant, quite sure. Carnell is not a fool. He was a chief puppeteer, a master strategist. He is quite capable of doing what he's planned."

"And Avon is not?"

She paused, pursing her lips in thought. "Avon is not the man he once was."

Tarrant looked at her and grinned. "If only you knew how right you are, Servalan."

"Have you all gone mad, Tarrant?" she demanded.

"No, my dear Madame President," he mocked. He walked to the door, then paused to look back. "I'd consider helping us, Servalan. You've no idea how much Dayna looks forward to your refusal. No idea at all." He chuckled again and left.

#

"Do you think she'll help us?" Vila asked the pilot.

"I don't know, Vila," Tarrant answered. He paused a moment. "Avon, what do you plan on doing with her afterwards?"

*Concern for her welfare, Tarrant?* Avon inquired.

"No, just curiosity. You're not going to let Dayna kill her, are you?"

*I really haven't decided.*

"I don't think it would be wise," Tarrant told him. "Revenge isn't always what it seems to be."

*I disagree,* Avon retorted.

"Well, somebody should do it," Vila spoke up. "Servalan's too dangerous to keep alive."

"Then why don't you do it?" Tarrant asked Vila.

"Me? I'm not that good with weapons, you know that. I might end up shooting myself."

*That much is certainly possible.*

"Then maroon her," Tarrant suggested.

*No. The chances of her being found are too great.*

"How about having Orac tell the Federation about her," Vila offered. "Then they can kill her."

Both of his companions looked at him in surprise.

*You've grown a bit blood-thirsty, haven't you?* Avon remarked.

"I don't want Servalan hounding me or us the rest of our lives, Avon. If you were...were alive, you wouldn't either!"

*Very true,* Avon conceded. He glanced at Tarrant. *I'll consider what you've said, Tarrant. No promises, though.*

Tarrant nodded. "Good enough."

#

Something was wrong. Carnell felt it, yet he could not say how. Nearly six hours had passed since he had sent the transmission. Within that time, most of his personnel should have moved into the places assigned them and then reported in. So far, no one had done so. He found himself tapping a nervous finger on the desk in front of him and stopped it.

He seriously doubted it was the doing of Servalan. If it were, an attempt would have been made on his establishment. Then again, if the person she contacted had sought to check out her story, he would have found the record of her 'illness' and of her commitment.

Very well, he decided. Not Servalan. Then who? None of his former associates knew he was alive. Only his uncle and he could be trusted. His eyes flitted once again to Servalan's file on his desk and he raised a curious eyebrow. Tarrant and the others? If he were to assume they had rescued Servalan, it was also conceivable she had told them of his planned takeover.

Carnell frowned. He had been rather stupid in telling her about that. Rather, he should have waited until she was under the drug's influence. As a matter of fact, had he given it to her at once, perhaps none of this would have happened. Again, it seemed he had made an error, more costly perhaps than the last. Only time would tell.

#

*I see you accomplished little with Tarrant,* Avon commented as he walked into Servalan's cell.

"Your idea?" she inquired coolly.

*No, Vila's. I thought it had little chance of success. Still, one should try all avenues before giving up.*

"And is that why you're here, Avon? You're giving up?" she asked.

*Hardly. It's time we stopped playing, you and I. We're in fixed orbit. You can help us now or I may choose to give Dayna her wish.*

"How very dramatic, Avon. You sound almost as if you mean that."

*Why not refuse and find out?* he returned with a predatory smile.

Servalan was sorely tempted to do just that but she could hear someone outside the door. It might well have been Vila, but then again it could also have been Dayna. With Dayna, Servalan stood no chance of surviving. With Avon or Tarrant? There was a slim one.

She stood up. "Very well, Avon. But on one condition."

*I said nothing of conditions, Servalan. You will do it or you will die. As simple as that.*

"Nothing is ever as simple as that, Avon, and you well know it."

*Very well, what is your condition?*

"Dayna Mellanby remains on board the ship. I don't want an accident to happen down there."

Avon chuckled to himself. *Agreed. She will remain aboard...unless we should need her.*

"That's not...."

Avon cut her off. *That is my condition, Servalan.*

Servalan had no choice and they both knew it. "Very well."

#

"What do you mean, I'm not going down?" Dayna demanded.

*It was a concession I had to make,* Avon explained. *Don't worry, Dayna. You won't miss anything.*

But Dayna was not mollified. "You're going to let her go, aren't you? After all she's done!"

*Dayna, look at me. I am not releasing Servalan under any circumstances. I won't exchange one tyrant for another. Once Carnell is dealt with, Servalan's fate will be decided. Trust me in this.*

Dayna stared at him, wondering what exactly he had planned. She tried to get him to elaborate but he would say no more. Finally, she shrugged in defeat. "All right, Avon, but it had better be good."

#

The return visit to the Andar Clinic was as uneventful as the first had been. Not once were they challenged as they made their way through the complex. The plan called for them to teleport out as soon as they had gotten the information they needed from Carnell. Therefore, the first stop they made was at the room containing the shielding equipment where Vila set about installing a special switch. With the remote in his possession, Vila would be able to turn the shield on and off at will.

"All finished here, Tarrant," Vila said, pocketing the remote control.

"Now comes the hard part," Tarrant advised.

"Don't I know it," Vila agreed. He nudged Servalan to get her moving. "No mistakes, Servalan."

"There's no need to threaten me, Vila," Servalan replied. "It's my life as well as yours."

Vila nodded. "Just remember that."

#

Vila could not keep from thinking someone was watching them. He tried to match Tarrant's even stride but couldn't. Something was going to happen. He just knew it.

*Pay attention, Vila,* Avon snapped.

"I am paying attention," Vila muttered back. "It's this uniform. It's hot."

*It will grow a good deal hotter if you don't hurry up.*

"This should be his quarters," Tarrant announced, much to Vila's relief. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." He paused a moment. "Should we knock first?"

"And waste the element of surprise?" Servalan demanded. "You are a fool, Vila."

#

Carnell heard the door slide open and looked up from his reading. His eyes widened in surprise. There, flanked by two of his guards, stood Servalan.

"My dear, where have you been? I've had everyone out searching for you." He took her hand and guided her to a chair. "You may go," he added to the guards.

"I'm sure you have," she responded coldly.

Carnell started to respond, then noted the two guards were still by the door. "I said you could go."

"Not just yet, Carnell," the taller of the two men said. He pulled off his helmet and Carnell recognized him.

"Ah, Del Tarrant. So you were the person responsible for Servalan's rescue."

"Not exactly," Tarrant replied. "Vila, keep an eye on the door."

Servalan smiled. "Not at all, you mean. It was Avon's plan."

Carnell looked at her and shook his head. "Servalan, my dear. What am I to do with you? You persist in your fantasy about Avon."

"I doubt you'll be doing anything with anyone," she countered. "They know about your little plan, Carnell and they've stopped it."

Carnell frowned slightly. "That is impossible."

"Your transmission was intercepted," Servalan purred. "By Orac. Such a useful little machine. You've made another mistake, Carnell."

"Damn but this thing's hot." Vila removed his helmet and wiped sweat from his face.

"Ah, Vila Restal, the paradox of the Delta Dome." Carnell seemed very pleased to see him. "When I first came into possession of this clinic, I noted you had been a guest here."

"And made it out in one piece," Vila shot back.

"Too bad you won't be so fortunate this time."

"A strange thing to say for a man in your position," Tarrant remarked.

"And what exactly is my position?" Carnell asked him. "I am within my own realm here. You are the enemy. My guards will rescue me before I can come to harm."

"And how do you plan to alert your guards?" Vila inquired.

Carnell gestured at the monitors about the room. "You see, you were spotted the moment you entered the room." At the same time, his hand slid toward a weapon concealed in a drawer of his desk.

"You're forgetting Orac," Tarrant said, glancing at the monitors.

"I never forget anything," Carnell replied, pulling the weapon out and jumping up.

"Watch out," Vila screamed in warning. He pushed Servalan out of the way.

Tarrant's shot caught Carnell full in the chest, knocking him back against the wall. His pistol slipped from his fingers as he slid down the wall, leaving a bloody smear behind him. He sat there, staring dazedly at Servalan, then a look of unholy glee appeared on his face.

"My dear, dear Servalan," he murmured in that affectionate tone of his. "You're in for a bit of a surprise." He managed a chuckle. "A most definite surprise." Then he died, the smile frozen on his face.

Servalan snatched the blaster from the floor and whirled about, firing at Tarrant, but he had seen it coming and ducked behind the cabinet. Her next target was not so lucky. Vila dropped like a stone to the floor.

"Come out, Tarrant," she invited. "There's just the two of us now. We can go on with Carnell's plans and rule the Universe together."

"With you holding a gun to my head all the way?" Tarrant inquired. "No thank you, Servalan. Avon, how's Vila?"

"Yes, Avon," Servalan called, hearing him. "Come out now. Face me.

*As you wish.* Avon blinked into existence directly in front of her.

"More of your damned tricks," she screamed. "Why don't you face me? Or are you afraid?"

*I am facing you, Servalan,* Avon returned evenly. *As much as I will ever be able to face you again.*

"Believe what he says, Servalan," Tarrant advised.

"Lies!" she shrieked, firing at Avon. The blasts, of course, went right through him, striking the wall behind.

*You know it really is a pity you're being so stubborn about this,* Blake announced, popping up beside her.

Servalan screamed and turned the blaster on him.

*Stubbornness is what's kept her alive, Blake,* Jenna said, putting in an appearance next to Blake.

*Is that it?* Gan rumbled from behind Servalan. She whirled, firing at him also. He shrugged. *She's a dead shot, I give her that.*

*But what good is that against someone already dead?* Cally inquired. She materialized beside Avon.

*Not much good,* Avon stated. *Now, Dayna.*

"No," Servalan screamed. "It's a trick! It's not true."

"It is true," Dayna said quietly moving up behind her, her gun coming to rest against Servalan's back. "Drop it!"

"Keep her covered, Dayna, while I check on Vila," Tarrant instructed, hurrying over to where Vila lay.

But Soolin was already there, a grim expression on her face.

"How bad?" Tarrant asked.

Soolin shook her head slowly in answer.

Vila stirred, his eyes opening to a slit. "Is she...is she dead?" he whispered.

"No, Vila," Tarrant answered gently. "Not yet."

"Should have seen it coming," Vila muttered. "Not paying attention, though." He coughed and doubled over in pain.

"He needs medical attention, Tarrant," Servalan said, seizing the chance. "Free me and I'll see that he gets it. My life for his."

Dayna jammed her gun's barrel into Servalan's back. "Shut up."

"Don't listen to her," Vila murmured weakly. "She's lying."

"I know," Tarrant answered. "Avon, what...." He looked about in surprise. Only the living occupied the room. "Where did they go?" he asked.

"They've abandoned you, haven't they, Tarrant?" Servalan asked in a rather satisfied tone.

"One more word from you, Servalan," Dayna warned, nudging her again with her gun, "and you're dead." She glanced over at Tarrant. "What now?"

"We've done what was needed. Carnell's dream died with him," Tarrant said. He pulled the remote control out of Vila's pocket and deactivated the shield. "Bring us up, Orac."

#

"It's no use," Dayna muttered. "Maybe if we had Liberator, we could do something, but there's nothing here, Tarrant. Nothing to help."

"It's all right," Vila murmured softly. "Really, it's all right."

"No, it's not," Tarrant snapped. "Where are they? Why aren't they here? They could help you, surely."

"Why do you think they left, Tarrant?" Vila asked him. "It's out of their hands, that's why."

"And Servalan?" Dayna demanded. "What happens to her?"

"I don't think you need to worry about her, Dayna," Soolin advised. "Come see for yourself." The blonde was looking at one of the ship's internal monitors.

Dayna had put Servalan back the room she'd previously occupied and the former Supreme Commander was busy tearing things up and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Tarrant turned up the volume, then wished he hadn't.

"If you think I'm going to fall for this, Carnell, you're sadly mistaken. I know you're in this with Avon to drive me mad. But I will not be driven! Do you hear me?! I will not!"

"Totally mad," Soolin murmured.

"Do you still want to kill her, Dayna?" Tarrant inquired.

Dayna looked at Servalan a long time, then shook her head. "No. Not now."

They moved back to Vila. "So Avon's had his revenge on Servalan. I...I suppose now they'll go away," Vila murmured sadly. "Nothing to hold them here anymore."

"What do you mean hold them here?" Soolin inquired.

"You know. Blake was worried about the Federation. Avon couldn't rest until Servalan had been dealt with." He paused a moment as if something had just occurred to him and his face lit up. "I wonder."

"What, Vila?" Dayna asked, noting his change of expression.

"I just thought...thought of something. Maybe they couldn't rest because they weren't complete. I mean we started out together, maybe...."

"You're talking nonsense," Tarrant replied.

"But don't you see?" Vila exclaimed, smiling. "If I'm right, they couldn't leave without me. I held them here as much as anything else. So wonderful," he went on. "To think that...that they'd do that for me." A shudder ran through his body then, but his expression didn't change. "So wonderful," he repeated, his eyes wide and filled with joy. He was still smiling when Death took him.

Soolin closed his eyes, then sat down and buried her face in her hands.

Dayna had tears in her eyes, too as she looked up at Tarrant. He put an arm about her in comfort, holding back his own feelings as best as he could.

#

"Tarrant, there's something we've overlooked." Soolin looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"The drug. It's still down there. When someone comes to investigate Carnell's death, they might find it." The implications were all too clear.

"So Avon is not as infallible as he thought," Tarrant mused. "The shield should still be down. If Orac can locate the laboratory, I could plant some charges."

"No, it's too dangerous," Dayna spoke up. "I don't want to risk your life, Del. Please."

"We can't leave that drug behind, Dayna."

"Then let's destroy it from here. I've studied the weapons on this ship. They are capable of concentrated fire. We blast the place and then run. We know this ship can outrun anything the Federation has."

"That it can. Soolin?"

"Fine by me. And I think Vila would like it, too."

#

Twelve minutes later, there was nothing left of the Andar Clinic for the Criminally Insane but a scorched plot of earth, and the Asgaard was heading for deep space.

"Free at last," Soolin sighed.

"Not quite," Tarrant stated. "There's still the question of Servalan."

"I don't want to kill her," Dayna told him firmly.

"I know you don't," he laughed, then added in a more somber tone, "But something must be done with her."

"Since you asked the question, you must have an idea," Soolin replied.

"I do. We maroon her. I'm sure Orac can find some place where no one's likely to find her."

Orac could and did find such a world. The atmosphere was hospitable and there were no predators of any sort which might threaten Servalan. Food and water were plentiful as well. Barring accidents, she probably would live to be an old woman. But to insure her permanent residence there, Tarrant placed a plague warning in orbit about the planet. No one in their right mind would risk that.

#

With Servalan gone, one final thing remained. Vila. There was no need to ask Orac for that answer. Tarrant already knew where to take Vila. Terminal was where it had begun. Now it seemed the best place to bury him.

"What if Orac can't find a way in?" Dayna asked.

"We'll blast one if we have to," Tarrant said firmly.

"There is no need," the computer spoke up. "I have located an entry point not far from the main hatch. If sufficient care is taken, it should pose no danger."

"That's one bit of good news at least," Dayna advised. "Any sign of links?"

"Negative," returned Orac. "There are no humanoid life signs of any type on Terminal."

"None?" Tarrant could not believe that.

"I believe that is what I stated," Orac snapped back. "Now, kindly leave me alone."

"Yes, oh learned one," Dayna teased.

Tarrant looked at her a moment, then broke into laughter. Soolin joined in. It felt good to laugh again after what had happened.

A warning device went off then silencing the laughter as the elliptical sphere Tarrant and Dayna had looked upon twice before came into view.

Orac had said there was no humanoid life on Terminal, but nothing prepared them for the change in the man-made planet. The forests had disappeared, exposing the artificial bedrock of the world's construction. The base or what was left of it stood out plainly as did the entry point which Orac had located.

"I wonder why we didn't see it before," Tarrant said aloud.

"Probably because you weren't looking for it," Dayna replied. "Avon was guiding that expedition as I recall."

"It's unbelievable that anything could grow here," Soolin said. She picked up a piece of surface rock and it crumbled to dust.

"I know what you mean," Tarrant agreed. "But there were forests and animal life when we were here last."

Silence surrounded the group as they passed through a massive hole. Within lay twisted pieces of fire-blackened metal, but none of the pieces posed a serious hazard. It was, as Orac had stated, a serviceable entry to the base.

Tarrant had been hesitant about where to leave Vila's remains, but once they had arrived, he knew exactly where to place him. In life, Vila had never been far from Avon's side; in death, he would lie there also.

He led the way through the shattered base until he reached the room he remembered. Near a pile of rubble which marked Cally's grave, lay the black Federation shroud which housed Avon's body. Gently, they placed Vila's beside it.

Dayna and Soolin stood back respectfully, though Dayna's eyes began to fill with tears as she recognized Avon's shroud.

A moment of silence was all any of them could bear, then Tarrant hurried them back to the surface. Soolin took a deep breath, noting that her comrades did the same.

"It didn't feel like a tomb," she said simply.

"No, it didn't," Tarrant agreed. "But just the same, I'll feel better when we're away from here."

"I'll miss him," Dayna said quietly. "For all his nonsense, Vila was someone special."

"Then remember him that way," Tarrant advised. "And let's get back to the ship." He took them both by the shoulder and pushed them gently forward.

Dayna pulled herself free and looked up at him. "What's the hurry, Tarrant?" she asked. "There's nothing around here to harm us."

"The Federation might still be watching this planet," he told her.

Dayna studied him a moment. "That's not the real reason, Tarrant. What is it?" Then she broke into a sad smile. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Afraid of what?" Soolin inquired.

"Can't you guess?" Dayna went on mercilessly. "He's afraid of Vila haunting him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tarrant muttered, stomping off in the direction of the ship.

"Is that what I'm being?" Dayna laughed, hurrying after him. "I don't think so."

"Tarrant, you know he wouldn't do such a thing," Soolin advised coming up behind them. "Anyway, you heard what Vila said, he said he was going to join the others. They're at peace now. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Tarrant muttered under his breath. "Nothing." He wished he could believe them, but then they obviously hadn't heard Vila's laughter nor his *See you later, Tarrant* remark on their return to the surface.

#

*Vila, what do you think you're doing?* Cally demanded.

*Doing?* Vila asked. *Me? Nothing. Why?*

*It's no good to lie about things here,* Gan warned him.

*Who said I was lying?* Vila demanded.

*Do you wish one accuser or the lot of us?* Avon casually inquired.

*It's not fair,* Vila moaned. *You had all the fun and I can�t have any.*

*What we did was not fun, Vila,* Blake stated firmly.

*Oh, wasn't it?* Vila challenged. *What Avon did to Servalan, what would you call that?*

*Revenge,* Avon replied smugly.

*So is what I want to do to Tarrant,* Vila protested. *For all the times he nearly got me killed. Like that time with Bayban.*

*That was one time, Vila,* Cally pointed out.

*Well, there were others,* he mumbled. *Give me a second to remember them.*

*You can take all the time you want here,* Gan told him.

*That's right I can,* Vila exclaimed. *Plenty of time to think up ideas, too.*

*No, Vila,* Blake ordered. *No jokes on Tarrant. I think he's got enough to handle as it is.*

*You must be kidding,* Vila shot back. *There's nothing left for him to do now I'm not there to bully about. And there's no Servalan to bother him, right?*

*Right!* Avon confirmed with a satisfied look.

*Then what's left to bother poor ol' Tarrant?*

*If you need us to tell you that...* Cally put her arm around Avon's waist.

Vila looked at the pair wonderingly a moment, then grinned. *Oh, I see. You mean Dayna and him? Won't work. No, it can't work.*

*You didn't see what I did,* Gan spoke up unexpectedly. *I think they're a handsome couple.*

*Dayna and Tarrant?* Vila exclaimed. He paused a moment in thought. *Well, maybe now that the competition is out of the way, it's possible,* he added.

*What competition?* Jenna inquired sarcastically.

He scowled at her. *All right, so Tarrant's off limits. Couldn't I visit Soolin?*

*Sorry, but the answer's no.*

*Blake, you used to be more open to suggestions. What's changed you?*

*A lot of things,* Blake chuckled. *Now, what say we take a last look about.*

*And then what, Blake?* Avon inquired.

*And then we'll see!*

 

 

end


End file.
